


Red-Headed Scientist

by Abydosorphan



Category: Star Trek: Voyager, Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-20
Updated: 2007-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abydosorphan/pseuds/Abydosorphan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I did a meme on LJ that said - Give me the names of two characters and I will tell you why character A loves character B. I might answer with a drabble, a quick bit of meta, or a list, just to make things that tiny bit more OMGSOEXCITING!. This is the result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red-Headed Scientist

Jack O'Neill ran a hand across his face and wondered how the hell he managed to get himself into things like this.

If Carter had somehow managed to be here with him, he would have asked her to explain it and would have promptly regretted it, listening to her babble on about alternate universes and time travel. The situation wasn't much different with Kathryn trying to explain it to him.

Why did he always wind up with gorgeous scientists?

Theoretical Astrophysicists and Engineers of technology far more advanced than anything Earth currently had. Though the irony of him landing on _Voyager_ had not escaped him. Apparently not everyone agreed with Carter when it came to naming ships.

Janeway crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at him across the desk in her ready room. "You haven't listened to a word I've said."

"Actually, I have. Kinda. Not that it matters cause I wouldn't have understood it anyway."

"I don't believe that for a second. You're not an idiot _General_ O'Neill so don't try to play that card with me."

Jack took a few moments to assess her as she stood from her desk and moved around the room. There was something to be said for the skin tight uniform if you asked him - though he was quite glad that he wasn't wearing one at the moment. She had a nice figure, quite the spitfire attitude, brains to go with it, and he'd always had a soft spot for redheads.

There might be something to being stuck in an alternative universe where the stargate had never been uncovered and he'd been propelled into the 24th Century into whatever the hell the Delta Quadrant was. As it already stood - he thought he was falling in love.


End file.
